So This is Love
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: When yor Prnce Charmng is alredy part of yor life, sholdn't it be easy to find him? The classc story of Cindrlla with a Code Lyoko twst...
1. Chapter 1

Yumi's POV:

I ran my character around the very small town for yet another time. I was waiting for Alita to log on, since she was the one who showed me this fantasy role playing game. While it was sort of addicting, I normally just logged off when Alita was stuck at the factory working with Jeremy.

Alita had been drawn to all the things your character can do. I just found it funny that Sorcerers, like my character named Ruby, pretty much had to fight evil wearing a prom dress…or so her outfit looked like to me…

I pulled up my friends list. Alita's character was the only one on the list, & she still wasn't on…I'd give her anther few minutes before logging off for the night.

I was staring off into space when I heard a ding from the computer. Somebody was talking to me using the game's private instant messaging.

"Hi." said somebody named Kit had sent. "What's up?"

"Just waiting for a friend of mine to show up…" I said.

"Same here, but he's asleep…" Kit said.

"You never know." I typed back. "He might log on."

"He's my roommate; I can see that he's asleep."

"Oh." I said. "Well, at lest you know not to wait around for him…"

"lol." We sat there for a while, & I was about to log off when he sent anther message.

"How did you get interested in the game?"

"A friend of mine told me about it. I liked the fact that it let me fight stuff after a long day…What about you?"

"The sleeping roommate showed it to me. The game's a good stress reliever." Kit said. "Trust me, I would know…"

"Really? What's so bad about it?" I asked, then realized that it might be personal. "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy. You don't have to answer that…"

"No, it's ok." Kit said. "There's this girl…"

"Aw!"

"Not like that. She is the most annoying person I have ever met. She keeps trying to ask me out even though I've told her several times that I'm just not interested…"

"That sucks." I said. "I know one of those types, too. Thinks she's better then everybody else?"

"That's the type." Kit said. "What about you? What do you stress about?"

I tried to figure out what to say, since XANA & Lyoko weren't things I cold bring up. "I…feel like the world is on my shoulders." I said. "Like, everybody expects me to do everything…"

"Yeh, I know all about that. My parents want me to be an amazing student, but I've never really been good at school…"

We kept talking for a while, about little things that I guess didn't really matter, but he was so amazing. We liked a lot of the same stuff, his life seemed to be a lot like mine…Except for the whole saving the world thing…

Without realizing it, we managed to talk for a full hour into the night. Once we finally logged off, I went to bed hoping that we would see each other again…

* * *

**I have wanted to do a story like this for a long time…& what a better story to use then my favorite film of all time?**

**I really hope you guys like this one!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi's POV:

"Did you hear about the party next weekend?" Alita asked as we waited for the boys to show up for lunch.

"What party?" I asked.

"The one hosted by the creators of the game I showed you?" Alita said. "The one where you met Kit…"

"Oh." I said. "The parties in the game aren't as fun as ones in real life…"

"It's not part of the game. It's being held down town, & it's basically to let the players in the area show how much they love the game. You even get to dress up as your character!"

"That sounds really cool…but I don't look a thing like my character…" I said. "Besides, what if Kit is there? I'm not sure if I should meet him face to face."

Alita smiled. "I never said anything about meeting Kit…"

"…Oh." I said, blushing. "Never mind, then…"

"I just thought it would be cool to check it out. The costumes shouldn't be too difficult to put together in a few days."

"For you, maybe." I said, since Alita's character was a fairy. "I wear a ball gown! Not to mention that my character has red hair…"

"What about that dress you wore to last year's formal?" she asked. "That was almost the same. We would just need to altar the neckline a little bit, & it shouldn't be too hard to find the yin yang pendant she wears…"

"Well…ok." I said as I happened to glance over her shoulder. "The boys are here." I told her as they waited in line for food. "What about Jeremy? Do you guys have work to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out…" Alita said.

I just had to hope my parents would let me…

* * *

Ulrick's POV:

I was trying to do my home work when Od burst in.

"Good news!" he said. "I was able to find the perfect jacket for your ninja costume!"

"Od, I already told you, I'm not sure if we should go to the party…"I said. "With our luck, XANA would attack."

"Don't worry. Jeremy will call us if anything's up, & the girls don't even play." Od said. "Besides, I think Victor Terre & Kit Nuit deserve a night out…"

"You do realize you don't have to use full names, right?" I asked. "It's easier just to say my character is Kit…"

"Fine, whatever." Od said. "So…tomorrow you'll help me shop for my stuff, right? Being a Sorcerer isn't easy to shop for. I need to find these weird looking pants…"

"…You're forcing me to go to this thing, aren't you?" I asked.

"Well…what about Ruby? She might be there…"

"Ruby & I are just friends." I said.

"Like you & Yumi are?"

He had me there. "Fine." I said. "I'll go, but if Ruby's there, you aren't to bug her. Got it?"

"I'll be on my best behavior."

That's what I'm afraid of…

* * *

**Just want to take a moment to point out something that a friend of mine mentioned in her review. This is a story, which means I can pretend like the Internet doesn't have any crazy stalkers. The Internet is a great place to meet people, like all of the friends that I've met here, but it can also be dangerous. Just be careful of what you say online & when meeting face to face (if you do that at all)…**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi's POV:

"You're already dressed?" I asked when Alita came to the door. Tonight was the party, & we were using the Hermitage to change into our costumes.

"I was excited." Alita said. "Besides, look at my wings! I just finished them this morning!"

"They're very…sparkly…" I said, since it looked like she had used an entre container of glitter on them.

"I also have good news! I fond something perfect for your pendant!" she called as I went into the bath room to change.

"Really? You fond a yin yang necklace?" It was the only thing that I couldn't find for my costume.

"Well…actually its two best friend necklaces, but they make up the yin yang symbol when worn together."

"Do you think that will work?" I asked as I came out of the bath room fully changed. She handed them to me.

"It's perfect!" I said as I looked in the mirror. It looked like my character had stepped out of the game into realty!

"Well…are you ready to go?" Alita asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I said. "I think I actually am…"

* * *

"This…is so…weird…" I said when Alita & I arrived. It was sort of bizarre to see so many people here dressed like they were part of the game. Of course, the fact that they were playing some of the most recent songs from some big music names may have been part of that…

"There are a lot of people here tonight." Alita said, sounding a little bit nervous for the first time all night.

"Yeh." I said. "But that's a good thing, right? Maybe this will turn into an annul event!"

We were walking towards the snack bar when I saw him.

"Alita!" I said as I grabbed her arm. "I think that Kit's here!"

"What? Where?"

"Over there." I said. "He just got a snack & is heading outside!" The place was so packed that people had to be let out onto the grounds. "What do I do?"

"Calm down, Yumi." she said. "He was pretty far away. Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes." I said. "I feel like I would know him anywhere."

"So what do you want to do?"

"…I don't know." I admitted. "What if he's different from how he is online? But…if I don't talk to him, I'll probably always wonder what would have happened."

"The go talk to him." Alita said. "I'll be fine waiting here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath & headed out the door after Kit.

* * *

**I can't believe how many reviews I've been getting on this story! I'm so glad that you guys like this, especially since it's kind of different from my other fics!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi's POV:

"You did a really good job on your costume." I said. I couldn't believe that I was actually talking to Kit. We were just sitting on a bench like it was a completely normal night.

"You too." Kit said. "It must have taken a long time."

"Yeh." I said.

"This is actually kind of ironic…" I said after a while. "I mean, we've talked for hors online, but now that we're face to face…"

Kit smiled. "…We just can't seem to find anything to talk about…"

"So…" I said, trying to come up with something to say.

"So…?"

"Uh…Have you played the Garden of Evil quest yet?" I asked the first thing that came to mind. "I keep dying in it…"

"Yeh, it's hard, but I just finished it last night. Here's what you do…"

* * *

"So…he makes his wish, & of course he's the only one who thinks it will come true, & the next thing we know…We find out that the cafeteria's fridge broke & all the food had to be eaten!" Kit said, laughing. "I had never seen my friend run so fast…His wish had come true!"

I laughed. "That's amazing! That's almost like the time that a friend of mine went caroling with my family. He thought it was like trick or treating!"

"This I have to hear!"

I was about to start the story when I heard a clock chime the hor. "Wow…it's already midnight…"

"You don't have to leave or anything, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just…Isn't this when you have to leave & all I get is your shoe?"

I laughed. "No, I…" My phone started ringing. "Just a sec." I said as I answered my phone.

"Yumi? It's Jeremy. XANA's launched an attack." Jeremy said when I answered.

"Oh." I said, trying not to say too much in front of Kit.

"I need you to get to the factory right away. I can't reach Alita!"

"She's with me. I'll get her." I said. "We'll…be there as soon as we can…"

"I have to go." I told Kit as I hung up.

"Now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know." I left as he answered his own cell.

All I knew was that I had a job to do…whether I liked it or not...

* * *

**It's so cool to see these scenes come to life! The ending of this chapter was one of the first things that came to me once I decided to make the story based off of Cinderella…& now it's actually written!**

**Ok, maybe I'm the only one who finds that exciting…oh well…**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrick's POV:

"…So she just took off? Just like that?" Od asked as we were getting ready for school that morning. "Why didn't you just run after her?"

"Jeremy called me a few minutes later about the XANA attack." I answered, even though Od already knew this. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the party all weekend. "Then we had to keep the school safe from the attack, remember?"

"I just wish the girls could've seen our costumes." Od said.

"They would never let us live that down…" I said. "All I wish is that there was some way to see Ruby again…"

"Is a certain some one falling in love with his virtual crush?"

I think that may be exactly what was happening, but I didn't need Od making a big deal out of it. "Well, I want to make sure she gets this back." I said as I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. "It's half of the yin yang symbol she was wearing…"

"You know, it's strange how it broke so cleanly…"Od said.

"She had 2 necklaces that fit together to make the whole symbol. The problem is that the clasp came open…"

"You said that you think she lives around here, right? What if we asked Milly & Tamya to write something in the paper?"

"Od, I don't want this to be a big deal, & I don't know if she goes to Kadic." I said.

"Then let's also put some flyers around town!" Od said, sounding excited. "You want to see Ruby again, don't you?"

I really hated it when he was right…

* * *

Yumi's POV:

"Guess what I just heard Milly & Tamya talking about?" Alita asked as she met me inside Kadic's gates.

"Alita, I really don't care about who's dating who." I said.

"Nether do I, but it's not about that. Ulrick met a mystery girl this weekend!"

I tried not to let my emotions show. "So…?"

"So…he met a mystery girl during the _same weekend _that you met Kit! What if they're the same person?"

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because Ulrick & I are best friends! We know each other so well from Lyoko that I would have known if it was him." I said. "Besides, I'm just glad the boys didn't see our costumes…"

"Yeh." Alita said. "Od would probably have never let us live it down…"

* * *

**If you've seen any of my other fics, you know that at the end of every story I write I put a special Q&A chapter. If you've seen a lot of my fics, you're probably sick of hearing me explain it, but I will explain it again since I have some new readers (even though I would explain it again any way). Basically, if you leave a question in a review (for this chapter & later), I'll answer it in a special chapter at the end (I also have a form spring if you would rather ask there, or just get an answer quicker)! As for a topic, anything goes!**

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet…**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alita's POV:

"Somebody call for guard duty?" Od asked as he entered the lab.

"I just need you to accompany Alita to keep an eye out while she gets some data I need." Jeremy said. "Because she probably doesn't want me there with her…" I heard him add under his breath.

"Jeremy, I've already apologized to you about the party!" I said. "Besides, you don't even play the game…I just didn't think you'd have a fun time there, that's all…"

"Wait a minute." Od cut in. "You don't mean the party that was down town over the weekend?"

"Yeh, why?" I asked.

"Ulrick & I were there! I can't believe we didn't see you!"

"Really? Wow! Yumi & I went, too! What did you guys think of it?"

"Well, I know Ulrick had a really great time, since he seems to have fallen madly in love with some girl he met there…"

"Really? Who was it?" I asked. "Somebody from school?"

"No, somebody he's been talking to in the game…Ruby something?"

My mind instantly connected the dots. "You mean…Ulrick's character is Kit?"

"…How did you know that?" Od asked.

"Because I know who Ruby is!" I said, excitedly. "Od, Ruby is Yumi's character. She met Kit in person that night…& now Ulrick is looking for a mystery girl named Ruby!"

"You mean…?"

"Yes!" I said. "Yumi is Ulrick's mystery girl! We have to go tell them!"

"Guys!" Jeremy said. "Um…we have data to collect, remember?"

"Jeremy, is this data in any danger of being deleted soon?" I asked.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then come on!"

* * *

Od's POV:

Alita & Jeremy were off to find Yumi while I tried to find Ulrick. This was perfect! We all knew they would end up together some day…

"…So that's how you defeat the vampire boss!" I heard Sissy say to Ulrick as I found them in the park. "I really love the game, don't you? Especially since that's where we met…"

Oh no. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Alita?" I said when she answered. "We have a problem…I think Sissy is trying to convince Ulrick that _she's _Ruby!"

* * *

**Looks like things are starting to wrap themselves up, aren't they? Make sure to get your questions sent in before the Q&A chapter at the end!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi's POV:

"Alita, what exactly is this big emergency?" I asked as she pulled me along.

"Sissy is trying to convince Ulrick that she's you!" Alita said as we entered the park.

"What?"

"According to Alita, that's exactly what happened. Sissy's not your mystery girl!" Od was saying as we reached them.

"Trust me, I _know _that Sissy couldn't possibly be her…" Ulrick said.

"Hey! You don't know that. It's my word against hers!" Sissy yelled.

"Actually, it's Yumi's _necklace _against your word." Alita said as Jeremy finally caught up to us. "Show him, Yumi."

"…You pulled me out here just because I am wearing jewelry?" I asked. "I mean, I know I don't wear it often, but still…" They all just looked at me. "Ok, fine…" I adjusted the necklace so that the charm was visible. I hadn't taken it off since the night of the party, which I knew was probably a little bit weird & hopelessly romantic…

Well, every girl has the right to do things that are weird & hopelessly romantic from time to time!

"…Did that necklace come with anything?" Ulrick said, after staring at it for a while. "Because I found this, & I was hoping to return it to the owner." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was the other half of the necklace!

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"Uh, well…You won't believe this, but…I met this girl at a party over the weekend, & I think she dropped it…I'd like to give it back to her."

"That's funny." I said. "I met this guy last weekend at a party…& I didn't realize it was gone until I got home…You're Kit." I meant to make the last part a question, but…I didn't really think I had to ask any more.

"You're Ruby." Ulrick said.

"You're both losers." Sissy said. "I am so out of here…"

"So…what does this mean, exactly?" Ulrick asked after she left.

"…I don't know." I said. "But…maybe it means that we need to just talk about…stuff. Maybe…grab something to eat while we're at it?"

"Yeh, ok." Ulrick said. "…I'm hungry now, if you are…"

"Sure."

"Great! I'm starving!" Od said. I had almost forgotten that Alita, Od, & Jeremy were standing there.

"Not you." Jeremy said.

"But…"

"Od, we have some data to collect, remember?" Alita said. "Go on, we'll catch up to you guys later."

I had no idea what the future might hold for Ulrick & me. I mean, I always thought we'd be better off as just friends...

Maybe I was wrong about that…

* * *

**Don't you just love fairy tale endings?**

**Anyway, now that everything is wrapped up here, coming up next is the special Q&A chapter! I'm hoping to post it on Sept. 4, so be sure to ask your questions!**

**Please review!**


	8. Q&A

**Do you have a favorite smoothie?**

I'm not sure if I have a favorite flavor so much as I have a favorite place to get them! There's a small shop near where I live, & I love them. There's always a burst of flavor during the first sip!

**Will there be a sequel? And will you continue writing?**

To be totally honest, I don't really like Cinderella 2 as much as I like the original, so it probably wouldn't be a sequel in that way. However, something similar to this story isn't totally out of the picture & it's probably very likely you will see something like that in the future…but that will have to wait. I do have an idea for a new project that I'm really excited about & hope to begin soon!

Until then, rest assured that I have no intention of stoppng. I plan on sticking around for a long time…

**When they were exchanging food related storys about their friends, were they both talking about Odd?**

Yep! I wanted them to bond the same way they did online, but I also wanted to make it funny! Since you guys knew who Kit actually was at that point, I hoped that you guys would put the pieces together…even when Yumi didn't!

**What are the Odds (sorry, had to) that they'd meet online without knowing the other person played?**

Lol! I love making puns with Od's name, too…It's a shame they don't seem to make it into any of my fics…

To be honest, the chances are probably very low...I guess you might even say it's almost as rare as finding a virtual world in an abandoned factory…

**Do YOU feel you'd like to live out a Cinderella story?**

Of course! I probably wouldn't marry him right off the bat, but it would be awesome to just have an instant connection to somebody the way Cinderella & her prince did!

* * *

**I guess this really wraps everything up. It's so hard to believe that I started this story at the start of my summer break…& I'm finishing as I get back into the school schedule! I feel like this story helped me figure out a few things about how I write, so hopefully I'll remember what I've learned…**

**I hope you guys will keep an eye out for future fics of mine!**

**Please review!**


End file.
